Modern cigarette packing machines operate at extremely high speed, and so consume enormous amounts of packing material, which, when possible, is supplied off reels of strip material, from which sheets of packing material are cut to size. In view of the large amount of packing material consumed, run-out reels must be replaced with new ones, and the respective strips spliced, to ensure continuous supply of the sheets of packing material without stopping the machine. Modern packing machines are therefore equipped with two pins for supporting respective reels; and a device for splicing the strips of the respective reels. Splicing devices provide for joining the end of a new reel strip to a run-out reel strip, and for cutting the run-out reel strip downstream from the splice. The drawbacks of known splicing devices are substantially due to their complexity and, therefore, unreliability.